powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Character Sheet - Frankie
'Quotes' 'Explanations (WIP)' * She is likely the biggest character I've ever made, not in terms of merely power and influence over the other verses and fanfictions and any possible exaggerations of erse I could create due tot he Status of the verse I can't make a verse stronger than ANYTHING within the Truerverse, no matter how exaggerated, and remember she is the God-Tier, whose second is the Ascendants, but also definitely in terms of personality complexities. The reason for the multiple images also is merely due to their being multiple variations, some being their protectors being an 'Onii Chan' and or Older Brother, the other's protectors being something else. there isn't a Frankieverse, because that's too complicated. * The best way to explain it is because due to her legendary imagination, she recreates the world with her powers and genuinely gives herself a new life every so ofen, so her true self is sort of lost to the darkness. In other words, i is safe to say she's been through millions of variants of Truerverse, making her essentially Immortal as she's been doing it for years upon years and due to her unfathomable power no one could * She crosses over the mostly every character I have played a part into making and or making a fanon variant. For example, she meets Crosover Sora, Frankie (World's Beyond& Omni-Marvel variants), and countless others. In-fact, there was this weird Sonic.EXE crossover she had, as well as Dragon Ball Infinity. There was also some Death Mark crossover. However, none of these interactions are canon to their story but are canon to hers. * She has an unfathomable power, on a level impossible to truly define a limit for , but she's in general a lot easier to handle in comparison to the other characters … as She is likely the very definition of an entity that wouldn't truly be defeated either without some stupid interference from her SUbconsciousness, her Alters/Identities, or her 'Boyfriend'. * The Ascendants are the major villains , tracking her down to put her in their ranks before she grows old enough and wise enough in her abilities to kill them. Summary Frankie is very likely the most important character in Seed's history, responsible for practically everything in practice and even in canon/non-canon verses that have crossed over multitudes on multitudes of times in the verses lore, whether it be jokes or canon. She is the web that essentially interconnects everything Seed has, is , or ever will do in a fictional work and she's directly responsible for every event that Seed has writen about in an OC in some form or fashion. She is the main-character of several multi-fandom RPs involving her (a total of 6), and has been involved in several multi-fandom RPs. She is likely the strongest in recorded history, being the Creator of a Meta-Fictional Mimicry verse without her apparent awareness and keeps it in her locket she carries around. All the sets of multi-fandoms she's subconsciously created is also within her locket as well. Questions Who was the first one actively aware of Frankie's powers ? # Her Orphan caretaker was aware and used it to fulfil his dark and twisted desires. Even when she was aware she had powers, she still et it happen due to fear If Frankie was so powerful, how come she couldn't just simply 'stop her caretaker' from causing her most foundational trauma * A meek, sensitive, and non-confrontational kid is going to stop a full blown adult that is her caretaker ? No, it is due to her lack of self-confidence , being scared for the most part, and love for her own self that she didn't even stop what was happening to her despite it being so traumatic. The feeling of helplessness is what got her into having Alters How can she have m countless sets of Alters ? #By, in essence, having her subconsciously perform Traumas to her own self. Due to her father being aware her powers come from the subconscious, it was easy enough to influence her subconscious as at the time it somehow didn't consider her Caretaker a genuine threat. Duew to vast traumas she put pieces of herself scattered throughout every verse I created in every level, it created so many Alters to handle that trauma it is truly unparalleled. Backstory Frankie herself is an Orphan from California. Her family, knowing full well of her parent's powers, decided to give her to an organization that researched such a strange phenomenon, on the condition she could visit whenever she needed to. The toddler at the time during these visits was shown possessing abilities, such as manipulating weather due to his mother not wanting it to rain, and something small as materializing a baby's bottle into his mouth. Ay first he mother was somehow unable to tell anything was wrong with her child, until her 10th Birthday... When her family left her and no longer came to the visits. To say the least, the damage done to her on that day was unrepairable, and the wrath she sent towards upon her family was full of hatred and uncontrollable violence. It is likely the most violent thing Frankie has ever done. The Organization locked her away... Never to be seen again by the public eye. Appearance The caucasian female known as Frankie to most would be considered 'not average' but 'not special' when it comes to appearance. Her general appearance depends solely on her portrayal. The original generally has blonde hair and blue eyes, accompanied usually by some form of a hoodie with a notable lue and black colorscheme, preferably black in color. She has always been conservaive about a lot of things, including her appearance, so her wavy blonde hai could be clearly seen as well kept. Despite her majorly blonde hair, there are blue streaks hidden beneath her hair. While she is seen as conservative, something to show her meek persona is the style of her hair, which is exactly identical to a certain INcredible's character in the sense she can use it to hide her left eye, visually describing her conservative and hesitant nature. Whether a preteen to teenage and adult age she tended to be rather slender waisted in most areas, being slightly curvier than the average preteen / woman. Personality Quiet, Meek, Humble, Sensitive, Hesitant, yet Soft Hearted. All of these and many more can be used to describe Frankie's sense of character. She is quiet, avoiding talk unless spoken to. She was always overwhelmed by crowds, and since she had a one on one protector it wiedled far greater results han a one person against an entire crowd. She has been known to go into a crying hysterical state if she is around a lot of people for a good period of time. This is due to her being afraid of crods since her parents, who originally started her unnatural fear of being in a crowded space. Meek is the description of someone being hesitant to really make a statement in response, or in other words being a coward in affairs involving oneself and others, prefer. As a result, this person comes off and likely very wiell is submissive.In this regard, Frankie has it in spaces. She has always respected the whims of those who are older, but generally just does things for other people without thinking it. It was one of her worst qualities as she doesn' know how to say no despite er good intentions, causing for some... awkward scenarios to play out sometimes. Sensitivity. If there was anything one could say about it, she was sensitive. She qualifies for all 24 Signs of being Sensitive, to say the very least. She definitely is sensitive purely when it comes to how she easily is influenced by someone elses trauma. If she hears it, she will try to comfort them howeever she can, whether they were previously a hero or villain, this makes no difference to her. She actually has changed sides if the story is sad enough, such as with Doctor Astrogofe. ONce she has negative emotion she can't let it go easily, and engative events tend to affect her the most out of the party of three Frankie, and Close Friend Powers and Abilities. Frankie is described consistently as the most dangerous entity in the verse, with only The Ascendants being anywhere close in this regard. She was described as having power akin to The Ascendants even when she was born, though at the time her power barely diluted and wasn't an inkling in comparison to what she was before. Ascendants as a race have the power that surpasses everything and anything imaginable within the verse , including their own Truerverse, which contains entities of this level & far superior beings. Ascendants level entities practically do anything regardless of contradictions, even create something stronger than them to levels supreme , unfathomable, and illogical and beyond all statements to describe the difference to no limits, and STILL be beyond them to such an extent that no statements can define the difference due tto them having their True Ascendancy Status and Authority, which only falls to someone of an Unfathomably higher Status than them. This is because they are akin to the True Authors Authority difference in comparison to everything else, and even if they write of entities superior to them, they won't ever be superior. Ascendants have the Ultimate Power to control & even summon anything, even things beyond all classifications of the Truerverse or even the Truerverse itself, even things beyond the Ultimate Status that is beyond the concept of Statuses and represent the true limit of the Truerverse that cannot be surpassed by anything bound by anything that can be inlcuded within something describing a certain Status above the Trueverse in it's totality. Nothing and Anything is beyond their grasp besides Frankie herself, their only successor in the Truerverse. The Ascendants were aware of her once she pulled a verse she stuffed into a ball she carried around, which was filled to the brim with Ascendant Level beings. This was back a long time ago. They noticed this and confirmed her power being vastly beyond theirs. Even her Avatars are powerful enough that no statements can describe the difference between the Avatars & Ascendants, not even the Statuses of any possible exaggeration. Her Dreams alone after she hit her preteen birthday were powerful enough to at least manifest Ascendant Level entities, as noted by the Santa Claus incident many years prior. Noted byt he Ascendants as 'comparing themselves to an mere average Mortal' they desired her powers above all else to study. Her Powers are above all statements and possibilities of even Ascendants, transcending them to levels that cannot be defined by statements or exaggeration (even the like of Statuses). Despite all of this, she has limitless potential that hasn't been remotely tapped into, so who knows what she'd be capable of.. Her power manifests through the aspect of Reality Dreaming , in the sense her Subconscious control everything and anything to an degree beyond all possible extension, exaggerations, and hypothetical levels > even the like of Statuses within the Truerverse and even the Ascendants, viewing it as a dream that she is having. It is controlled by her Subconsciousness, reflecting her subconscious desires. This makes her exceedingly deadly. Meaning, in-theory she can make herself mortal or godlike over the Truerverse with nothing but extension of her own will. Her Inner World is a Boundless Inner World, but clearly above the original concept of the term. This is where her Alters are located, who have the same access and authority over her power as Frankie does. The Alters have a Entity which is the sentient aspect of her power given manifestation, and any attempts at controlling her either is met with two things: Absolute Damnation beyond the concept of Truerverse's equivalent of Hell, or she brings them into her Inner World in order to find true peace. Soul Room(s) Her Alternate Selves were each created by Trauma long ago, at the tender age of nineteen when her Caretaker placed her under stasis and was asked to research the limits of her powers and using it to detail his twisted desires. Her powers allowed her to do every twisted desire while in this stasis somehow, making her exist in everywhere in the Truerverse and all possible places within Seed's verses, with each place commiting every possible sin imaginable, unimaginable, and even some evils that make the concept of sin look like an innocent vulnerable baby. She has an Uncountable number of places within her Very Soul, housing things unforeseen and unimaginable. Also known as a Soul Room, which contains everything about her. Similar in concept to Yu-Gi-Oh!. There are doors as numerous as there are Alters within, who are strong enough to be located within any single one of these multitudes of doors. Each of the spaces within rival Truerverse in size, and it's a pocket-dimension they and only they have absolute say so over, as they all control the same power as they in essence are and aren't Frankie due to originating from her and thusly having access to her power, but can't take it away for themselves and thusly have an unbreakable connection as well. Each room explicitly details the persona of the entity within it. Frankie's Soul Room, located neither there or anywhere, constantly shifts location. It rests in the conceptual center of her heart, a place impossible to reach sans you explore every other room in her Soul Room. Her room is significantly sad, implying her trauma is exceedingly great. Her walls are grey and has constant raining within every corner of her room. This is because subconsciously every trauma she has she is subconsciously aware, hence her sadness and depression mimicked and mirrowed by her Soul Room. Her Soul Room also wields many doors, all of them each revealing every single sin that caused her immense number of traumas she can't open due to not being ready to confronting them. If she was to open them preemptively due to requesting her powers to do so, she would release the 'Persecutor' Alters that come from each sin she has ever committed while under her father's subconscious 'control'. Weakmnesses Quite a few , to say the very least Thorough Diagnosis Test (From Meta Multi-Fandom Foundation) #Test NO 1: Did Santa Exists on Christmas Eve to Christmas Day ? What happened ? * Christmas Day, she was tested to see if the energy she had matched the Santa they saw rampaging throughout verse. The result was that not only did Frankie's wish came true, but she also supposedly made Santa deliver gifts to the FOundation, which considering it's tech can keep out IRL Reality Dreamer level entities could be considered a supremely impressive showing of her powers Family's Diagnosis Tests WIP Foundation's Diagnosis Test WIP Category:Blog posts